1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for providing news, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for providing a personalized news stream to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has witnessed an explosive growth of online news. In 2009, the number of people that got news from the web became larger than the number of people that get their news from newspapers. And the number of online-news readers keeps growing, due in part to the explosive growth of devices having web access. The number of people accessing online news has been steadily increasing over the past years, which shows the growing appeal of reading news online.
Different people like different types of news content. In order to provide a better news-reading experience, some news websites recommend different types of media to users based on past behavior. Personalized news aims at delivering a news stream to a user, according to the desires and use trends of the user. However, customizing the news stream is a complex problem because the number of news sources and the multiple types of available media continue to grow rapidly.
In some solutions, the content selection is based on preferences entered by the user, such as for example, a user that likes football and soccer. The result may be that the user gets a list of articles related to football, football, soccer, football, soccer, soccer, etc., without much variety and without inserting other items that may be of interest to the user.
Creating a personalized news-reading experience has become extremely important for internet news providers looking to maintain users' interest.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.